Prank You and Good Night
by Child at Heart Forever
Summary: Sonic comes down with a terrible case of boredom, and finds that the only cure is by messing with the other characters. Whether he's pranking them, being joined by them, or they're out to get him, no one is safe from the pranks!
1. The Bored and the Prankful

**Here's a little for-fun fic that I figured might be nice to post on April Fools. ^^**

**Oh, and you may recognize a few parts...**

* * *

><p>Prank You and Good Night<p>

Act 1: The Bored and the Prankful

It was a pretty uneventful night up at MS Station, where the Mario and Sonic cast held a party earlier in the day and were now relaxing in their own respective rooms on the second floor. They decided to return home in the morning, when it was easier to see, thus they had to spend the night in the station. Some of them were jamming out to music, some were watching TV, and others were playing a board game just to pass time…

…but no one had the same level of amusement as Sonic the Hedgehog.

"I'm booooooooooored!" whined Sonic, slumped on the floor while Mario was calmly propped up on his bed reading a book. The impatient hedgehog absolutely couldn't sit still, but by some miracle Mario managed to ignore him as he paced the room and got into things.

"Sonic," Mario muttered, not glancing up from his page. "If you're so eager to move, why are you forcing yourself to stay imprisoned in this room? Go run around or something."

"There's not enough room in this place to run around! The whole building would come forcibly down if I took even three steps! And I hate treadmills! Not that we have one, but they don't give you the sense of adventure, you know?"

"I suppose…"

"Are you even listening to me?"

"I don't have much choice…" Mario still didn't look up as he flipped a page. Sonic made a disgruntled face, stood up, and irritably tapped his foot.

"Help me quench my boredom!"

"I'm not really sure if "quench" is the proper-"

"Just give me one tiny suggestion and I'll blow it completely out of proportion and I'll leave you alone, promise!" Sonic flung himself across the room and practically began to beg. "I just need something to do for a least two more hours! It's way too early to go to bed!"

Mario finally sighed, lowered his book, and glanced down at the pleading Sonic.

"C'mon, Sonic. Think outside the box. We're cooped up in the station until tomorrow morning. What can you possibly do?"

"Hmmm…" Now Sonic tapped his foot thoughtfully, raking his mind for an answer. Mario watched him for a few seconds, and then returned to his book. As soon as he started getting into it again, Sonic suddenly cried out, startling the plumber so badly that he dropped the book and lost his page.

"_What?"_ Mario dared to ask, picking up the book and attempting to recover his lost paragraph. Sonic snapped his fingers and whirled around to face Mario.

"How's about I think _inside_ the box?"

Before Mario could question or reprimand Sonic's suggestion, the hedgehog dove into the closest and dragged out a simplistic cardboard box, filled with a colorful array of objects. Mario, his curiosity now piqued, leaned over to get a gist of what was in the box.

"It's full of prank stuff," Sonic replied indignantly, already knowing what Mario was about to ask.

"How long has that been in there? !"

"Beat me. I found it a few days ago, but now is the perfect time to bust it out and prank some unsuspecting suckers!"

"Mmm, good luck with that," Mario replied, his interest lost. "You just better not dare prank me, got it?"

"Understood," Sonic stated, heading out of the room with his box full of torturous instruments.

. . .

"Okay, let's see…" Sonic trailed to himself, trying to decide who his first victim should be. "I suppose everyone is in their rooms doing…something."

He continued to lug the box down the hall…only to crash into Child, causing the box to tip and all its contents to spill out everywhere. They both bounced onto the floor, looking dreadfully confused.

"What in the name of rings?"

"Uh…hi?" Child stated in the form of a question, now sitting on the floor glancing up at the discombobulated hedgehog. Sonic just stared down at her with wide eyes.

"What're you doing here?"

Child stood back up and shrugged. "Like I'm going to leave all of you unsupervised in my station. I was just touring the place making sure no one was acting up…then I ran into you. Literally."

"Yeah, okay…" Sonic discretely tried to shovel all of his pranking equipment back into the box. "Where are you going anyway?"

"I could ask the same of you."

"I'm…bored."

"That happens from time to time, you know."

"Are you sure you're _just_ making sure no one's causing trouble?"

"I'm not allowed to walk through a hall without stating my business?"

"You just appeared out of nowhere!"

"Shadow can do that too."

"Stop touché-ing me."

Child grinned. "You open yourself up to several opportunities."

Sonic grumbled something to himself before sighing. "Child…do you have any idea of what I can do what now? Boredom is driving me mad."

Child looked thoughtful for a moment. "Oh, I dunno…it looked like you were about to go on a pranking rampage…"

"What? _No_," Sonic blatantly lied, hiding the box behind him. "I was just-"

"About to get pranked yourself!"

With that, Child whipped out a small water pistol and blasted Sonic with it, the hedgehog instantly recoiling with the presence of water. He yelped and took cover behind a potted plant, leaving his prank box out in the open and Child snickering.

"That was not a prank- that was just uncalled for!" Sonic hissed from between the leaves.

"Sorry- couldn't help myself." She spun the gun around her finger before tossing it in the box. As Sonic removed himself from the plant, she started walking off. "Good luck with the pranks! Don't forget to apologize afterwards though- don't want people holding a grudge against ya."

"Wait…" Sonic wrested away from the plant and stumbled back on the floor. "You're cool with it?"

"Sure! I'm a good sport. Besides…" Child gestured to the box. "I've got a water gun that could blast you out the window if you get carried away with your…practical jokes."

Sonic notably winced.

Child gave a thumbs up and headed towards the elevator to head back to the first floor. "If you need me, I'll be one floor down!"

Sonic just blinked as she vanished behind the elevator's silver doors. "Well that was weird…"

He pulled out a rubber chicken and grinned.

"But things are still bound to get weirder!"

. . .

Rouge the Bat was enjoying the fact that Toadette was hanging out with Amy at the moment, leaving the whole room to herself.

"Good thing too," she smirked to herself, smoothing out her hairstyle. "A gal like me needs room to shine!"

She wasn't doing anything in particular besides trying to figure out how to bide her time before retiring for the night. There was never anything on TV, and she really was enjoying her time alone…at least, until a chill rocketed through the room.

"Whoa, brrr!" she gasped, goose bumps suddenly springing up. "Since when is there such a draft in this place…especially a fly-by one like that?"

Rouge grabbed her white blanket and glanced around, attempting to find where the breeze could've emerged from. That's when she noticed that her door was ajar.

"Hmph, I guess Toadette doesn't feel the need to shut the door when she leaves…"

Rouge grumbled to herself as she made her way over to the door, grabbing the doorknob and making it a point to slam it close very violently.

Which sealed her fate.

A bucket-sized amount of freezing cold water rained down upon her, eliciting a high pitched shriek from the bat, until it was contained by the bucket that landed on her head. Rouge whipped off the sopping wet blanket, tried to dry off her wings, and attempted to wrench the bucket off of her head.

"Ooh, when I get my hands on whoever did this to me I'm gonna- AUGH!"

The bucket popped off her head with such force that Rouge stumbled into a seating position on her bed, bucket resting in her hands. She glared at it, hoping to make it spontaneously combust, but then she found a sticky note taped inside the bucket.

"Huh…?"

Peeling it off, Rouge held it between her fingers as she read the message.

_Sorry for pranking you- I'm dreadfully bored, but you gotta admit, that was pretty funny!_

_Yours Truly,  
>None other than the Blue Blur<em>

Rouge blinked, quickly realizing that Sonic was the one who pulled it off, and everything slowly started to make sense. Surprisingly, instead of plotting to carry out that revenge like she swore earlier, she shook herself off and headed to the bathroom.

"At least he gave me something to treat myself to- a nice long, hot shower!"

**Across the Hall-**

"Did you just hear that scream? !" Luigi practically shouted, rolled up into a fetal position and gripping his pillow. "That was a scream of bloody murder, Tails! Something's amiss in this place…"

"Maybe one of the girls just saw a bug," shrugged Tails, placing his sleeping cap atop his head. However, that proposal didn't make Luigi feel much better. "Aw, calm down. Think about better thoughts, like that awesome party today! I never thought that we'd all agree long enough to actually pull it off!"

"I know," agreed Luigi, now rigging up his nightlight, to which Tails lightly smacked his forehead. "I thought it wouldn't end with all the fun everyone was having!"

"I can't believe Shadow took up that jellyfish gut dare!"

"I can't believe he took the extra carton for himself as a snack for later."

"Regardless," Tails yawned, stretching and making his way to the bathroom. "I'm utterly exhausted from it all…"

Luigi glanced at the clock.

"You can't seriously be getting ready for bed. It's hardly past seven! At least wait until seven thirty."

"What difference would that make? Besides, I was just going to brush my teeth."

"Don't forget to floss!" Luigi called, Tails disappearing into the bathroom.

Tails whipped out his special orange electric toothbrush, followed by a tube of his minty light blue toothpaste, with a hint of lemon mixed in for extra clean. Grinning, he squeezed the toothpaste onto the brush, but noticed not very much came out.

"Hmm."

Tails squeezed harder, as was the natural thing to do…although, it_ probably_ shouldn't have been aimed at his face.

Luigi was deciding whether or not to get into his pajamas like Tails had, even if it was early, when a startled shriek emerged from his bathroom. Luigi yelped and grabbed his pillow again, until he decided that Tails must've spotted a bug or something as well.

However, when Tails cried out again, Luigi knew that it_ wasn't _just a bug.

"I'll save you Tails!" Luigi shouted, kicking the door open and armed with his pillow. "I bet it's the Toilet Bunny!"

He was met with Tails' face covered with light blue frosting, along with being soaking wet. Luigi lowered his pillow and simply looked confused.

"Waaah-?"

"I've been pranked," Tails stated, not sure whether to cry out in embarrassing agony or to burst out laughing with how outrageous he looked. He then showed Luigi a sticky note similar to the one that Rouge had received. "Sonic replaced my toothpaste with frosting and rigged the faucet to spray at me."

Now Luigi looked scared. "What the…how'd he get in here without us noticing?"

Tails frowned and licked off some of the frosting. "Hmm, you've got a point there."

"Of course I have a point!" wailed the green plumber, now panicked. "Sonic's on a spree, and he probably has some big prank he's going to pull on me! I bet the scream from earlier came from his first victim! Oh no, oh no!"

"Luigi, I doubt he'd pull anything more than harmless-"

"He's not taking _me_ alive…" Luigi grumbled, hoisting the pillow over his shoulder and marching out the door. "I'm going to go find him right now and join in on his crusade! You know what they say- when you don't want them to beat you, join them!"

"They do _not_ say that-"

But Luigi was already gone. Tails sighed, fixed the faucet, and proceeded to remove the frosting off his face.

"I wasn't going to prank him," admitted Sonic, poking his head out from the cupboard below the sink. Tails took one at Sonic and was scared straight into the bathtub. "He's just so…soft. But I bet I could get a scare out of him just by putting a sheet over my head."

"How can you fit under there? !"

"We all know I'm not that tall, Tails; no need to bring it out into the light."

"That's not what I…oh, Nevermind. _Why_ are you pranking people?"

"Cause Mario's reading a _book_ and Child said it was okay, as long as I apologized afterward. Luigi can join me no problem- you want in too, buddy?"

"Uh, no." Tails pulled Sonic out from under the sink and ushered him out of the room. "I want to get this frosting off my face and brush my teeth with _proper_ toothpaste."

"…"

"Hand it over."

Sonic shrugged and tossed Tails his original toothpaste, followed by taking out a camera and snapping of photo of his best friend's face. Tails blinked, nodded, then raised an eyebrow.

"Erm…can I ask a question before I kick you out?"

"Fire away."

"How did you get into our room?"

"I know secrets about this place that you should be blessed that you _never_ find out."

. . .

"It was _so_ nice of Peach to offer to make popcorn," Amy chuckled, sitting in front of her and Peach's TV and watching a movie with Toadette. "These romantic spy movies sure can make one hungry!"

"Popcorn would definitely enhance the experience," added Toadette.

It was just getting to a good part when someone rapped on their door, Toadette pausing the film as Amy got up.

"I guess Peach made so much that she can't open the door!" Amy laughed, throwing it open. However, instead of a princess with her arms full of popcorn, she found something even better.

Sonic holding out a candied apple to her.

"Hi, Amy!"

"Hi, Sonic…" Amy trailed, suddenly sounding dreamy. Toadette turned to the duo and raised an eyebrow, knowing that something was up.

"I was just jogging through the hall when I thought of you, and decided to bring you a little late night treat!"

"Ooh, for me?" Amy gasped, quickly snatching the caramel apple out of his hand. "Oh Sonic, you're too _sweet_!"

"Amy, Peach is bringing us popcorn!" Toadette reminded her, but Amy simply waved her off.

"Like I'm really going to deny a candy apple from Sonic," Amy scoffed, thanking Sonic, waving him goodbye, and shutting the door. Toadette rolled her eyes as Amy bit into the apple, smiling as she started to chew.

Seconds later, she was freaking out.

"It's an _onion_!" she screamed, running around the room and waving her arms frantically. "He gave me a caramel covered _onion_! Bleh! BLEH!"

Toadette hid her snickers as Amy was at a loss of what to make of the situation, when she suddenly braked to a stop and gaped at Toadette. The pink toad ceased snickering, folded her arms, and smirked at Amy.

"Well? I guess I sure told you so, huh?"

Amy just blanched and shook her head, unable to say anything due to the taste of 'caramelized' onion in her mouth. Toadette had a feeling something was really wrong and asked, "What?"

"There is a _huge spider on your head…" _Amy croaked out in a horse whisper. Toadette rolled her eyes once more.

"You're just saying that because you're upset that you've been pranked by Sonic."

Amy shook her head and used her onion on a stick to point at Toadette's head. Toadette eventually gave up, brushing her hand over her head to make sure nothing was really there…

…only for her fingers to brush up against something the size of her head, with many appendages and very fuzzy.

"AAAAIIIIII!"

Toadette flung it towards Amy and scurried to the opposite side of the room while Amy was sent into hysterics again over her onion. Once they eventually came down from their hysterics high, Toadette investigated the spider, to find that it hadn't moved and had a sticky note on the bottom of it.

"It's _fake_," she hissed, now unbelievably furious. "That little speed demon must've sped in here while you were distracted by your fantasies…and he had the nerve to apologize afterward! That jerk!"

"What're we going to do?" Amy asked, biting into the onion absentmindedly. Toadette stared incredulously at her as she dropped the spider and pounded a fist into her palm.

"We're going to have to prank him back. The popcorn and movie can wait!"

"Okay," Amy agreed, taking another bite. "But I really want to see how Rhonda and Eric get out of that scorpion trap with only duct tape."

"Right, but first…_why_ do you keep eating that? !"

"It's not so bad once you get used to it."

Toadette made a face in disgust while formulating a plan to get back at Sonic.

. . .

Daisy was singingly loudly and very badly to the songs on her iPod, much to the annoyance of Blaze who was trying to take a catnap. The cat rolled around on her pillow, but nothing could drown out the sound of Daisy's rendition of "My Sweet Passion".

"Oh, someone spare me from this torture…"

"So many things I wa-ANT!"

Eventually Blaze gave up on sleep and begrudgingly removed herself from her purple bed.

"Maybe a drink of water will help me get drowsy…"

Daisy didn't even bat an eye when Blaze banged the bathroom door shut behind her. It wasn't until Sonic entered abruptly that she ripped her headphones out and gave a dubious look at the unexpected hedgehog.

"What the-"

"Shh!" Sonic hissed, glancing around. "Where's Blaze?"

"Uh…in the bathroom, I guess."

"Okay. I won't prank you if you help me pull one off on Blaze!"

Daisy looked thoughtful for a moment before a devious sneer crossed her face. "What would you like for me to do?"

"Come up with a prank, and quick!"

"Uh…oh!" Daisy sprang off the bed and ran over to Blaze's. "She was trying to take a nap last time I checked…"

Sonic snapped his fingers, darted over, and shook the pillow out of her pillow case. "All right, I've got it. Know where any spare paper is?"

Sure!" Daisy jogged over to the closet and dragged out a case of old newspapers. "I have no idea why these are here, but-"

"Crumple 'em! Crumple 'em!"

When Blaze emerged out of the bathroom, she glared at Daisy who was 'still' singing to her music, seemingly not paying attention to much else. Sighing, Blaze returned to her bed, resting her head on her soft, plush pillow.

"_MROW!"_

…but what her head rested on was _not_ soft and plush, but rather flat, uncomfortable, and had a terrible tendency to rustle. It was like sleeping on crumpled paper! Blaze sat up with a start, only to see Daisy trying ever so hard to suppress her giggles. Wait a minute…

Blaze whisked the pillowcase off the bed, reaching in to find, in fact, several wads of crumpled paper. When she glanced back at Daisy, she was trapped in a fit of laughter.

"I can't believe you 'meowed'!" the princess cackled, pounding on her bed. "That was _priceless_."

"What I can't believe is that you did this!" wailed Blaze, hurling the pillowcase at Daisy but failing miserably.

"Technically it wasn't me- I just showed him where the paper was?"

"_Him?"_ Blaze hissed, only to find a sticky note where her pillow once was, dressed with Sonic's perfect handwriting. The cat growled to herself as Daisy nonchalantly snuck out the door.

"I'll just…go see if I can find him, and give him a good talking to!"

"Take a much time as you need," Blaze huffed, recovering her pillow and returning it to its rightful place inside her pillowcase. She then stole Daisy's music device and placed in the headphones, finally relaxing on the bed. "Maybe now I can get to sleep…"

. . .

Meanwhile, outside of the room, Sonic was leaning casually beside the door, trying to act casual. As soon as Daisy stepped out, he started grinning.

"How'd it go?"

"Just as planned! Did you hear how she meowed? !"

"Heh heh, yeah!" Sonic chuckled. "Thanks for the help. I figured it would work better if you were in on the prank."

"Anytime," Daisy folded her arms and grinned. "I sure love a good prank, and I think you could really pull off some good ones!"

"Really?" Sonic scratched the back of his head. "I've got this _really _good one for Wario, but I was saving it for last…and now I'm not sure of who my next victim should be."

"I've got an idea," Daisy said slowly, looking absolutely mischievous. "Only if you're willing to accept help!"

She extended her hand in partnership, to which Sonic accepted.

"Yeah, I'm game for any- _DAAH_!"

Sonic was sent to the floor after being zapped, and gazed at Daisy for an explanation. The princess lifted her laced glove to reveal a joy buzzer underneath.

"It's much less obvious if you wear gloves. A trick I learned a few years back."

"Heh, nice! Looks like you're prepared for anything," Sonic chuckled, flipping back to his feet. "So what's our next move?"

"It involves a camera, Photoshop, scissors, mayonnaise, perfect timing, immense stealth, and a whole lotta luck."

"I think I like where this is going."


	2. Pranking it to the Extreme

Act 2: Pranking it to the Extreme

"Amy? Toadette?" Peach called out, pushing the door open to her room while carrying a pink bowl filled to the brim with popcorn. "I've got the popcorn…"

She was welcomed by the sight of her room looking like a tornado tore through it, with the movie paused and a fake spider lying belly up on the floor. She jumped at that, putting the popcorn on the table and scratching her head.

"That's odd…they said they'd wait for me. But, oh well!"

Peach flopped on the bed, started up the movie, and dug into the popcorn. A few moments later, Daisy entered, looking way too upbeat.

"Hi, it's Daisy!" she exclaimed, forcing Peach to pause the movie once more.

"Hello, Daisy. Anything I can help you with?"

"No, no," Daisy began. "I'm here to help_ you_."

Peach looked perplexed. "Help me? How?"

"Well, rumor down the hall is that your complexion is looking a bit…_dry_," Daisy explained, hiding a smirk. "I just decided to tell you before worse rumors start getting spread."

"_My_ complexion? _Dry_?" Peach gasped, patting at her face. Daisy notably smirked as she shifted slightly. "That can't be…I have my special apricot lotion."

"Well, maybe you should apply a bit more, just in case," Daisy warned, beginning to head out. "As your best friend, I took it upon myself to warn you of this upcoming predicament so you could avoid it!"

"Thank you, Daisy!" Peach exclaimed, standing up to go fetch her lotion. "Good to know you're looking out for me!"

Daisy grinned and back pedaled out the door, Sonic whisking himself out before the door shut.

"Good thing Amy and Toadette were gone- they wouldn't tolerate catching me in there again," Sonic huffed.

"I can't believe you got Amy to bite into an onion," giggled Daisy. "How'd you pull that off?"

"I used a lotta caramel…so! Didja manage to put the paper in place?"

"Of course," Daisy replied, looking proud. "She was so busy tapping her face she didn't even notice! Did you get her lotion?"

"Naturally!" Sonic held it up before squiring out a little and applying it to his own face. "Wow! I can already feel it working! And it smells nice!"

"Hee…Peach is gonna be in for a huge surprise, then."

. . .

"Oh dear," Peach panted, picking up her special bottle of ointment. "Maybe I should apply this more often…"

She squeezed out a huge glob, which she noticed felt different than usual, and slapped it onto her face, which _really_ felt different.

"That's odd…usually I can feel it working as soon as I put it on! Maybe it's expired or something and that's why it's not working."

She turned the bottle over to find the expiration date, only for another glob to plop out. Confused, and suddenly picking up an odor that did _not_ smell like apricots, Peach investigated.

"This...is not my lotion." She sniffed. "_EECH!_ I think it's mayonnaise! UGH!"

Peach then realized she had just smeared it all over her face. Panicking, she rushed to the mirror, only to find her reflection not there!

"What? ! Where'd I go? !"

She kept weaving back in forth, wondering why she couldn't see herself.

"Oh my gosh…it's mayonnaise scented invisible cream!"

Peach started fearing that her entire face was invisible when she did a double take.

"Wait a second…I'm not _that_ stupid."

She placed her hand on the mirror, expecting to feel a cold, smooth surface, but instead felt soft and…papery! Peach ripped the paper off the mirror (which was of a perfect reflection of the area directly in front of the mirror) and screamed at the sight of being smothered with mayo. Just before she thrust her face into some water, she located a sticky note on the mirror, words written in cobalt blue and yellow-orange ink, and Peach instantly fumed.

"So, Sonic got you too, huh- _WHOA_!"

Peach whirled around to face a fear-stricken Toadette, and Amy still eating her candied onion.

"Where did you two go?"

"To get revenge on Sonic, and now Daisy, but we came back because we forgot to tell you what we were up to…looks like we're too late though."

"Wait…Daisy's in on this too? !"

"Yeah," said Amy, waving around her onion. "She and Sonic are cracking up in the hallway right now."

"Ooh, I'm _so_ going to-"

"Easy, easy," Toadette began, holding Peach back. "We'll get our comeuppance, in time…but for the time being, you wouldn't happen to know where we can find a healthy selection of balloons, would you?"

. . .

"Bah ha ha ha ha!" Sonic was literally rolling on the ground. "'Oh my gosh! It's mayonnaise scented invisible cream!'"

"Ha ha…she thought it was _expired_!" chortled Daisy. "Ah...that was pretty good. She'll be so mad."

"That's why we apologize afterward," Sonic pointed out. "Woo. How are we going to top that?"

"Well, I've got a decent prank for ol' Yoshi…"

"That's convenient," smirked Sonic. "Because I've got an idea for the knucklehead."

"Wanna see if we can pull them off at the same time?"

"Ooh, an extra challenge…

. . .

Sonic and Daisy were deathly silent as they gently pushed open the door to Knuckles and Yoshi's room, just to see what they were up to. They were shocked to find Knuckles and Yoshi engaged in a serious match of chess. Sonic rolled his eyes- Knuckles was terrible at chess!

"Ha. Beat that!" Yoshi exclaimed as he moved his Rook up five spaces, making Knuckles incredibly nervous. He thought for a few moments, then reached out to touch a piece.

Yoshi cringed.

"Ooh, I wouldn't take that one…"

Knuckles went for another.

"That's not a good move either."

Knuckles tried to grab his knight.

"Do you _want_ to get placed in a checkmate-"

"YOSHI!"

"What? I'm trying to help you dude!"

Sonic quietly shut the door, shaking his head from his mind momentarily being blown.

"All right. Keep both of them distracted while I get Knuckles' prank set up. Then, as you guide Knuckles through it, I'll start Yoshi's prank."

"Sounds good to me," grinned Daisy, knocking on the door as Sonic bolted around the corner.

Yoshi instantly heard the knocking, turning to face the door while Knuckles was still trying to decide on a move.

"Hey…was that someone at the door or you tapping your head?"

"Ha, ha. Someone's at the door."

Yoshi smirked and arose from the floor, Knuckles only following to get away from the chess game. As soon as Yoshi and Knuckles stepped into the hallway, Sonic zipped in and went crazy preparing Knuckles' prank.

"Hi, guys! What're you two up to on this fine night?"

"Hello, Daisy! I'm just kicking Knuckles' butt at chess, but other than that, nothing much."

"Hmph," grunted Knuckles.

"I just stopped by to say hi, I guess…" Daisy leaned slightly to the right, just as soon as Sonic finished preparing Knuckles' prank. He zipped out of the room, slipping the end of a ribbon into Daisy's hand. Then, once Sonic disappeared around the corner again, he stuck the hook of a fishing rod into a melon and cast the line down the hall.

Daisy was in the middle of talking about the party from earlier when Yoshi noticed the melon go flying down the hall. His eyes widened, his mouth watered, and he started walking.

"Oooh, c'mere, delectable…"

Yoshi started to chase it, with Daisy turning her attention to Knuckles.

"Okay then…anyway, Knuckles, can you do me a favor?"

Knuckles blinked. "That depends on what it is."

Daisy held out the end of the ribbon and said, "Can you follow this ribbon? I just found it lying on the ground and I'm curious."

"Why do you want _me_ to do it?"

"Cause it's all over your room," Daisy pointed out, referring the fact that the ribbon wound its way around anything and everything in the room, looking like a screwy pink spider web.

"No it's not we were just- _holy_ when did that happen?"

"That's exactly what I wanna know," Daisy replied with a shrug. Knuckles look at his room, then Daisy, then back again, then snatched the ribbon out of her hand and began to follow it.

"All right, but just know I prefer to do better things in my life than follow a ribbon…_honestly_…"

Daisy giggled at the naïve echidna, glancing down the hallway. Yoshi was still following the melon down the hall as it was slowly being tugged away from him.

"Man! This melon is a slippery one…"

Eventually, when Yoshi reached the other side of the hall, he ran face first into wax paper, with Sonic cracking up on the other side. Yoshi was cocooned in the paper, wresting around and trying to break free…but then he fell over, with his face right next to the melon, so he stuck out his tongue and dined on his delicacy. Sonic poked his head around the corner and smacked his forehead.

"Yum! That was really fresh! Thanks Sonic!"

"Uh…you're welcome?" Sonic perplexedly started scratching his head. "Aren't you even _slightly_ curious about how I slipped the fishing rod under the wax paper…or even _why _you're wrapped up in it?"

"No, not really. I just wanted the melon."

Sonic facepalmed as Daisy walked up, wrapped up as well, but with the ribbon. Knuckles was stalking behind her, looking absolutely enraged.

"You guys think you're_ so_ funny, huh? !" he sneered. "'Oh, _Knuckles_! Follow this ribbon all over your room! See what lies on the other side!' So I do, and then I find a sticky note with, 'What _idiot_ follows a ribbon? Sorry…that you're _such_ a Knucklehead!' The 'Love, Sonic' was totally unnecessary as well."

"Why'd you deviate from the other messages?" Daisy asked, wrenching her way out of the ribbon with no avail. Sonic shrugged.

"I thought he could take a joke."

"I can take on a joke like you! _C'mere_- whoa, wait, why's Yoshi caught in wax paper?"

"He didn't want to hear the details of the prank Daisy planned. I thought it was genius myself."

"Well, we'll see how _clever_ and _genius_ your pranks are when I go tell Child," Knuckles huffed, headed for the elevator. Daisy let out a squeak as Sonic tackled Knuckles to the ground.

"No, you can't!"

"Ow! And why _not_?"

"Because she said I can only pull pranks so long as no one gets mad! I've got Luigi on the run, the other girls are plotting something, and I can't have you tattle…she's got one of those mega water guns that might as well be called a hydro cannon! I just know it!"

"As much as I would love to see you get what's coming to ya…" Knuckles shoved Sonic off of him and stood back up. "Give me one good reason as to why I shouldn't."

"We're planning a huge prank on Wario," Daisy blurted out. "It's a big job, which will require some extra help, and you won't be able to see the priceless look on his face if you tattle to Child…"

"Well…I AM still mad at Wario for that time he stole my money and pushed me in that trash can…" Knuckles pondered. He then balled up his fists, aimed at Daisy, then shred the ribbon off of her with his knuckle spurs. "All right, I guess I'm in, as long as Yoshi is too."

"Aw…" Sonic glanced down at the wrapped up package that was Yoshi, still droning on about how delicious the fruit was. "Do we have to?"

"Think about it," Knuckles began. "Shadow is in the same room as Wario, believe it or not. How are you not only going to pull this prank off, but even get into the room without Shadow suspecting something? He'll see you coming a mile away!"

"We've got all the kinks sorted out," explained Daisy. "That's why it's such a big job, and we would've asked for your help even if we hadn't pranked you."

"But it was too good to pass up," snickered Sonic. "Snapped a pic of Yoshi the moment he hit that paper!"

"And I've got Knuckles aimlessly following the ribbon on camera," Daisy chuckled. She turned back to Knuckles and scratched her head. "But seriously, we're going to need at least two more people if we want to this to be successful."

"Who're the other two people you had in mind?" Yoshi asked, Sonic proceeding to slice him free with a spin dash.

"Depends on whoever's willing to cooperate," Sonic said with a grin, starting to stretch out the rubber chicken once again.

. . .

"Pah! Who needs to sit down when you're a psychic?" Silver scoffed, manipulating himself with his powers so he was in a relaxed position in midair. Waluigi, on the other hand, was sitting in his bed, arms folded and trying to focus on his program.

The duo couldn't really agree on anything to watch, so Silver bargained that he could ask Waluigi any question that he desired if Waluigi got to pick what to watch. Waluigi, who was really worried that he'd miss his 'shows', agreed instantly and prayed that Silver wouldn't find anything intelligent to ask.

"So anyway, since we're stuck together again," Silver began, obviously not interested in Waluigi's choice and the pace of his chatter growing by the second. "Maybe we should get to know about each other?"

"Whatever. Just keep the questions short."

"K', so…what's your favorite color? Favorite food? Favorite thing to do? Why are you such a jerk? Do you like roses? What about mustard? Do you hate me? Am I annoying you-"

"Purple. Eggplants. Steal. I've had a hard life. Yes. Sometimes. At the moment. Buzz off."

Silver blinked then grabbed his can of soda that was sitting on the dresser.

"Fine then."

He was in the middle of taking a big gulp when girlish screaming emerged from the TV, and when he glanced down to see what was going on, he spat out his drink.

"Holy mother of Iblis? !"

Waluigi turned to Silver and raised an eyebrow. "What? Don't they have good television shows in the future?"

"Yeah, we have _some_ channels…but nothing _this_ barbaric! Is _this_ what you watch on a regular basis? !"

"YES! Now shut up- Waluigi is trying to watch T.V.!"

"Ugh. How repulsive."

Waluigi look completely appalled. "How can you not-a be into this? They're hot chicks! They don't compare to Daisy, however…"

"Dude, stop. I'm going to blow chunks."

"_That's_ a nice way of putting it- oh woah! Look at THAT one!"

"DUDE! I'm only fourteen!" Silver quickly shielded his eyes as Waluigi leaned forward. Silver let out a panicked scream that got on Waluigi's nerves, and once a commercial struck, Waluigi picked Silver up, opened the door, and dropped him in the hall.

"I'll call you back when my shows are over."

Silver went into a fetal position on the floor as Sonic, Daisy, Yoshi, and Knuckles ran up.

"Aw, darn it Silver! We we're going to toss you on the floor but you did it for us!" complained Knuckles.

Sonic and Daisy protested, "No we were _not_!"

"Why_ are_ you on the floor though?" questioned Yoshi.

"It's for the best…" Silver shivered. "Waluigi is observing…things… in there. It's much safer out in this cold, somewhat dark, hallway."

"It's not that late, you know…probably only eight by now."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Silver moaned, sprawled out hopelessly on the floor.

"I dunno- but we're bored and we're going on a pranking spree! Wanna join?" Sonic asked, bouncing on his heels. "We _were_ going to pull the all-famous rubber chicken prank on you, but you're looking pretty frazzled, so I'll spare you like I did with Luigi."

"Um, sure-?"

"All right!" cheered Daisy, grabbing Silver's wrist and bolting down the hall.

"Where are you going?" Knuckles asked, stopping Daisy in her tracks and causing Silver who was flailing behind her to collide into her back and send both to the floor.

"…I thought we were gonna go prank Wario now…"

"We still need another person, remember?" Knuckles said dryly, leaning against the wall as Sonic helped Silver and Daisy up.

"It beats playing chess," shrugged Yoshi.

"I thought we were going to prank Waluigi while we were here too?" Sonic pointed out, holding up the latest arsenal of pranking equipment.

"Yeah, he was talking about Daisy in there before he kicked me out," Silver explained while rubbing his head, with Daisy suddenly fuming in the background. "If there's any way I can help, just let me know…"

"Well," Yoshi looked dangerously thoughtful. "There is _one_ thing…"

. . .

"Geez, _so_ glad the pest is gone," Waluigi sighed happily, kicked back on his bed with arms behind his head. "This place is almost bearable with him gone!"

Just then, Daisy burst through the door, trying to look as attractive as possible, which wasn't needed, because Waluigi quickly shut off the TV and grinned at Daisy.

"Well, hello," he began in a sickly sweet voice, which was enough to make Daisy whirl around and hurl. She managed to keep a straight face though, somehow. "What's the occasion to have a pleasure such as you enter my room?"

"Oh, I just saw that _scumbag_ Silver cowering in the hall, and I figure tossing that rat out in the hall must've been such a hard feat for you and your…uh, muscles, so I decided to offer you a drink! It's a recipe I got from Sonic, and we called it 'Tarnished Silver' in honor of the occasion. Tastes like kumquats!"

"Don't oversell it, _Daisy_," Silver hissed in the hallway, and although only Daisy heard him, she grinned sheepishly.

Waluigi, however, didn't suspect anything; as he was too wrapped up in the idea of Daisy bringing him something to drink. This day just got a whole lot better!

"Why, thank you my dear!" Waluigi exclaimed, sitting up and accepting the drink. "Care to sit beside me?"

"Uh, no, I'll just…stand."

Waluigi shrugged and began to sip, only to pull it away instantly. "It tastes_ nothing_ like kumquat! Bleh! Tastes more like pickle juice!"

"Maybe you're sipping it from the wrong side?" Daisy suggested, laughing nervously. "Um…turn the cup sixty-four degrees to the right."

…confused, Waluigi did so and sipped again, but this time, the pickle juice started spilling out through several pin-sized holes in the cup. Waluigi gagged again, this time with a wet spot on his shirt and overalls. He tossed the cup at Daisy, yelling explicative things as he made his way to the bathroom.

Yoshi, Knuckles, and Silver then quickly crept into the door, with Yoshi eating a banana and Knuckles hurling the peel right in front of Waluigi. The unsuspecting plumber slipped up on it, falling to the floor and landing flat on his back. Yoshi, Knuckles, and now Sonic started snickering as Waluigi struggled to stand himself up.

"Someone, help! I've fallen and I can't get up!"

Daisy burst out laughing at that, making Waluigi struggle harder.

"Anybody!" he wailed.

"Even me?" Silver asked dangerously, floating back into the room. Waluigi took one look up at Silver and treated him like he was his savior.

"Silver! This is the first time I've ever been happy to see you!"

"Yeah, well no one kicks me out of my room and gets away with it!"

"Oh, have mercy! Just help me up!"

"Certainly." Silver's hands and slightly his eyes began to glow. "Psychic…_wedgie_."

"Wait…psychic wha- YOW!"

Silver psychically took hold of Waluigi's underwear and yanked as hard as he could, suspending Waluigi off the floor by nothing but his underpants. He howled in pain and embarrassment as the rest of the cast erupted in laughter.

"Please…put me…down…" Waluigi managed to get out between gasps. Silver thought it over for a few more seconds before finally shrugged and tossing Waluigi onto his purple bed, releasing the psychic grip. Waluigi moaned in pain once again as both Daisy and Silver sashayed out of the room.

. . .

"Ha ha, _excellent_ idea using pickle juice," Daisy grinned, slapping Sonic a high five.

"Well, you poked the holes. That made it twice as funny!"

"Amazing suggestion with the wedgie!" Silver told Yoshi. "I should've done that a long time ago!"

"I'm just glad I got to eat that banana," Yoshi explained, rubbing his belly. "Thank Knuckles for coming up with the banana peel part!"

"What can I say? It's a classic!" boasted the echidna.

"So, anyway…" Daisy started, turning to Sonic. "Who's our last recruit going to be? Everyone's been pranked, except Shadow and Wario, and we can't exactly let either of them in on the plan."

"Well," Sonic began, heaving a sigh. "There still is one person."


	3. Prank You and Good Night

**All right, no more suspense. Let's see what Shadow and Wario are in for. xD**

* * *

><p>Act 3: Prank You and Good Night<p>

Luigi continued to search everywhere, following Sonic's (and eventually Daisy's) trail of pranks, between Tails' toothpaste, the fake spider in Peach and Amy's room, Blaze's pillow caper, Peach's lotion commotion, uncovering evidence of the prank pulled on Knuckles, and he had _just_ come across Waluigi practically sobbing on his bed and rubbing his behind, which Luigi knew had to be recent.

Even armed with his pillow, Luigi was still two steps behind.

"He'll be coming for me next…" Luigi whimpered, stalking down the now surprisingly empty hall. "I'm like prey for a prank-hungry animal…and he's lurking around the corners waiting to strike…"

"Ya got that right," Sonic said, grabbing Luigi's wrist and whisking him around the corner. Luigi wailed until he hit the floor, looking up at Sonic smirking at him. Instinctively, Luigi whacked him with the pillow.

"Gah! What the heck was that for?"

"I dunno what you've got in store for me, but you're not pranking me tonight!" Luigi exclaimed, holding his pillow defiantly.

"Dude, I wasn't going to prank you, honest!"

"Yeah right! You're just trying to trick me to lure me into this 'unsuspecting' prank trap!"

"What is going on out here?" Yoshi asked, emerging out of his room with the rest of the group.

"Sonic, did you talk him into doing it yet?" Daisy asked. Luigi took one look at her and gasped.

"Oh no! You've brainwashed my girlfriend! You have crossed the line, Mister!"

Luigi swung his pillow again, striking Sonic once more and sending him crashing into Silver. Knuckles planted his palm on his forehead.

"Are you kidding me? Daisy's been Sonic's right hand prankster for the last four or so pranks!"

"It's true," added Yoshi. "Though they didn't really prank me- they gave me a snack!"

"Wax paper, Yoshi!" Sonic cried. "Wax paper!"

"It was willingly, Luigi, I promise," Daisy explained. Luigi trembled slightly before caving in and collapsing to the floor.

"Oh, that's it! Don't prank me, please! Let me join you! I'd rather prank than be pranked! WAH!"

Sonic, Daisy, Knuckles, Yoshi, and Silver all exchanged glances before shrugging and saying, "Okay."

"But you're going to have to help us pull of the greatest prank ever!" Sonic told him. "It'll be dangerous, life-risking, and…it involves getting into Shadow and Wario's room."

"Yikes."

"Our only target is Wario, so don't worry," Silver assured. "It should be quick and painless if we pull it off right!"

"If it backfires, we've got a backup plan too," added Sonic, holding a suspicious piece of paper between his fingers.

"Wait, _just_ Wario?" Luigi asked. "You're not pranking Shadow?"

"That's suicide, Luigi. It's dangerous enough just getting into the room, let alone pulling off a prank on Shadow and returning to tell the tale!"

"Don't worry!" Luigi declared, pumping a fist into the air. "I'll make sure nothing goes wrong! Me, Luigi!"

"Remember, it's a prank. Don't twist it into a macho-gaining experience," interrupted Knuckles.

"…right."

"Anyway, what _is_ the prank, exactly?" Yoshi questioned. "I just want to be clear in case I screw something up…"

Sonic rubbed his hands together somewhat evilly. "All right, here's the plan…"

. . .

Toadette paced the length of Peach and Amy's plush pink room, making furious foot prints in the soft carpet.

"Ladies…we are gathered here today, because we have been betrayed by people we once trusted with our lives! People who we apparently became too close to…for they turned our weaknesses against us for nothing more than a quick laugh!"

"It was just harmless pranks, though," Peach pointed out. "After all, it was kinda funny when I thought I had 'vanishing' cream, and Amy discovered a new favorite food!"

"It's true!" Amy agreed, now eating a _third_ caramel-covered onion. "However, I'm still pretty mad at Sonic for tempting me like that…"

"And think about it, Peach," Toadette started up again. "Daisy used your weakness for looking good and exploited it- she lied to you, tricked you, and laughed at you behind your back! You can't just forgive her without giving her a taste of her own medicine first!"

"Don't you think we're going about this the wrong way?" asked Peach, trying to bring Toadette back to reality. "Won't pulling a prank on them make us as bad as they were?"

"No, we'll just be serving them…_comeuppance!_" Toadette justified with a fist pump. "It's practically vindication- _way_ different!"

Peach sighed and folded her hands in her lap. "Okay…fine…"

"Sonic's been breaking hearts and taking names…and Daisy's crossed over to the dark side…I say it's about time we hit them where it really hurts, and send them where the sun don't shine!"

Amy made a face. "What?"

Toadette simply grinned dangerously and held up nothing more than a deflated balloon, but filled with oh so much potential.

"How's about we exploit their weaknesses out of proportion like they did to us!"

"Daisy has a weakness?"

Toadette blinked and shrugged. "I dunno- but I figure she won't enjoy being _all wet_. Mwahahahah!"

"Heh heh heh…"

"_Gra ha ha ha ha_! Oop-"

Peach covered her mouth as Amy and Toadette gaped at her.

"Sorry…I guess I live at Bowser's Castle more than my own, ha ha…"

. . .

"So, did everyone get the plan while the scene randomly swapped back to the girls?" Sonic asked. Luigi, Knuckles, Daisy, Silver, and Yoshi nodded.

"I like the part where I take Shadow's guts!" Yoshi cried. Knuckles lurched again.

"Please stop saying it like that! You keep making me wanna hurl…"

"Sorry. Jellyfish guts."

"Do jellyfish even have guts?" Luigi pondered.

"They do in the future!" Silver answered.

"Weird. You'd think they'd lose the guts instead of gain them…" Knuckles pondered. "But whatever! This isn't biology or something!"

"Just remember," Daisy repeated for emphasis to the group. "Yoshi's the distraction, Knuckles has the avocado, Silver will be the instigator, Luigi and I will man the rope-"

"And I've got the pie," simpered Sonic, spinning the whipped cream-topped lemon meringue pie on his finger.

. . .

Meanwhile, in the happy fun paradise that was Shadow and Wario's room-

"Ya da, ya da da da da ya da ya da ya da la la la WAH-"

"Will you quit musing your polka theme? ! You're going to make my ears explode…" Shadow grumbled, sitting with his back turned to Wario in the corner, in case he needed to press his face against the wall in the event of an "emergency". Wario ignored him and sang louder.

"Must…resist urge…to Chaos Blast…because that would kill everybody…"

"Hey! I is here!" Yoshi cried, opening the door and speaking with incorrect English for whatever reason. Wario was so busy humming away that he didn't even hear Yoshi, but Shadow turned and glared daggers.

"What do you want?"

"To see what you were up to!"

"Oh _really_?"

"Ya da, ya da da da da YAH da YAH da-"

Sonic, Silver, and Knuckles poked their heads in behind Yoshi; Shadow was now intently focused on the intruding dinosaur while Wario had picked up a stick -yes, a _stick_- and started moving it in time with his hums. The two hedgehogs instantly snickered.

"He just made our plan for us…" Sonic chuckled under his breath. He turned to Luigi and Daisy, who were waiting on opposite sides of the door holding the rope. "Get ready, okay?"

"Do I really have to hold to rope?" winced Luigi. "I'll feel like a jerk…"

"Well technically it's a good thing since both Shadow and Wario are jerks themselves," Daisy stated.

"Shadow's not a jerk- he just doesn't handle people well, but who can blame him…" Sonic sighed. "Anyway, here we go! Silver, you know what to do."

"Can I just tie the rope to this doorstopper-"

"Fine, Luigi," Knuckles interrupted. "Then you can sit on the sidelines and when we pull this off, you can say you tied up the rope compared to the rest of our feats."

Silver whistled. "Yow."

"Mama mia …"

Luigi tied said rope to said doorstopper while Sonic placed the pie approximately three and a half feet away from the rope. Knuckles stared at it curiously but asked no questions.

Silver prepared himself, then struck a stance of sorts as he directed his psychic abilities at Wario's stick. Yoshi had Shadow's full attention-

"I just wanted to say hi!"

"Get out, cretin."

-leaving the hedgehog inattentive to whatever Wario was doing. Silver carefully lifted the stick out of Wario's grasp, then had it levitate right in front of him.

"What the…my stick is possessed!"

Wario sat up, then lunged out to snag it, but Silver lifted it just out of his reach and had Wario dive face first onto the floor. The slight "boom" that rang out sent Sonic, Silver, and even Knuckles into a small fit of giggles. Both Yoshi and Shadow turned to Wario, who was in pain and groaning on the ground.

"Did your short attention span cause you to fall right off the bed?" Shadow scoffed.

"N-no my stick! It's has a mind of its own!" Wario gaped, attempting to push himself back off the floor. "It's up there! Look up!"

Shadow and Yoshi looked toward the ceiling- no stick.

Sonic and Silver covered their mouths- the stick was in Silver's hand.

Wario was absolutely hysterical. "WHERE'S THE STICK?"

"Besides the fact you even had a stick in the first place, I'd say you're even crazier than I could've imagined…"

"So anyway Shadow," Yoshi continued, cuing Knuckles and the avocado. "I was wondering if you would spare a few jellyfish guts?"

"NO! They are MY snack and I don't want some dinosaur to nom them all! I know all about you and your appetite! …and I thought you were a vegetarian anyway?"

"Guts technically aren't meat."

"But they aren't fruit either."

"Is a watermelon a fruit or a vegetable?"

"Vegetable."

"What about…" Knuckles rolled the avocado along the floor, Yoshi bending back, picking it up, and holding it out to Shadow. _"… the avocado?"_

"To me, that's actually neutral produce-"

Wario growled and slammed his fist into the wall. "How can you discuss fruits at a time like this! ?"

"Oh sorry- would you like us to add _you_ to the fruit conversation? You'd fit in nicely."

Knuckles heard that one and burst out into a semi-silent laughter. Luigi chuckled nervously and kept constantly hiding, then watching, then repeating the process.

"Okay, let get back in action…" Silver trailed, tossing the stick into the air and making it float back over to Wario. Wario saw it and started yelling for Shadow and Yoshi to look at it, but they were way too engaged in discussing the avocado. Furious, Wario wobbled over to the stick to try and catch it again, but Silver slowly maneuvered it towards Shadow. Wario grinned evilly as he started to corner the object.

"Over the head," Sonic signaled. Silver nodded, assumed a bating position, then pretended to swing a baseball bat. However, since his psychic hold was on the stick, the stick went with his movement and clonked Shadow in the head.

"WHAT THE-"

"Wario has you now!" the plumber roared as he jumped toward Shadow, unknown to him that his original target was nowhere in his line of fire. Shadow was smashed into the wall, Yoshi started hiccupping with unintended chuckles, and Daisy was grabbing her sides- and the rope.

"Hahahahahaha…"

Silver then maneuvered the stick into Wario's grasp. Once Shadow shoved the oaf off of him for the second time that day (it was a really weird party), he noticed Wario had the object that was probably used to hit him over the head.

"YOU-"

"What? _No!_ I didn't do it! It was the stick!" Wario panicked.

"Oh trust me, I_ know_ it was the stick!" Shadow growled. "Yoshi, this may get ugly."

"Psh, no need to tell me twice…"

As Yoshi evacuated out of the room, Sonic instructed Silver to back off and for Daisy to get ready. Luigi stood apprehensively to the side.

"CHAOS SPEAR!"

"Oh snap!" shouted Sonic, Silver, and Wario, the former two scrambling out of the way as the latter went on a romp out the door. Shadow started to give chase, Daisy readied the rope, Luigi covered his eyes…

…but to the pranksters' horror, Wario, the one they _originally_ intended to trip, had gracefully hopped over the rope and miraculously missed the pie.

To their _other_ horror, Shadow was the one who DID trip.

Daisy let go of the rope a few seconds too late as Shadow fell face first into the pie, splattering its lemon meringue filling on almost everyone involved- except Wario, who made sure he was a safe distance away from the hedgehog before looking back.

"Well that could've gone better…" Daisy claimed, wiping the pie off her face. "If Wario had tripped, Shadow would've fallen on him!"

"What the heck was that all about? !" growled Wario, romping back to the scene. Sonic whistled and slipped Wario the discreet piece of paper.

"You don't say anything and I'll give you this lottery ticket," Sonic practically whispered, as if it was some big secret. "It's a winner, guaranteed."

"How much can I win?"

"Ten thousand coins."

"Good enough for Wario!" the yellow plumber cried, leaping over Shadow and bounding back into the room. "Now where's a coin…"

Luigi turned to Sonic and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Uh, guaranteed a winner?"

"The card expired yesterday, but he doesn't know that," Sonic explained with a wink, arms nonchalantly folded behind his back.

"Just wait until he turns it in," cackled Knuckles.

"Um, you guys?" Yoshi asked, staring at Shadow. "Is he even breathing?" Sonic, Silver, Daisy, Luigi, and Knuckles all leaned in to see Shadow's reaction as Yoshi poked him with Wario's stick.

Apparently he was breathing… _very heavily_.

"Ah ha haha…" Sonic laughed nervously. "Uh, yeah, heavy breathing is a sign that he's about to blow…RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!"

All six of them started yelling and scattered throughout the hallway.

"I knew this was a bad idea!" Luigi wailed as he sprinted as fast as Sonic back to his room.

"You didn't _have_ to join you know!" Knuckles cried as he broke down his and Yoshi's door, then once both he and Yoshi were inside, he somehow managed to put it back.

"LET ME IN WALUIGI MY LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!" Silver screamed, nearly hypervenalating as he rapidly banged on his door. Waluigi could be heard muttering incoherent things behind the door before finally opening it.

"I'm still-"

"I DON'T CARE!"

Silver psychically tossed Waluigi out of the way (he went crashing onto the floor nearby) then hid under the bed.

"Well, at least I'm not bored anymore!" Sonic chuckled to Daisy, both of them hoping to retreat to the safety of their rooms before disaster struck.

. . .

"DEATH. TO. ALL. WHO. OPPOSE. ME."

Shadow was really seething with rage as he removed himself from the pie, chewing up and spitting out the sticky note contained within. He wiped off the lemon goop in furious clumps, and when he could finally see again, he noted a trio of pink-wearing girls standing in front of him.

"Unless you have a legit reason to be standing there or a death wish, I recommend heading back to your rooms. I'm about to commit murder, and I don't need witnesses."

"Oh, calm down, Shadow…" Toadette trailed, even going so far as to pat him on the shoulder. "We feel your pain. We've been brutally pranked by Sonic and Daisy too."

"Sonic and Daisy? Are you kidding- Knuckles, Yoshi, Silver, and Luigi were in on it too!"

"What? !" shrieked Amy. "They've got a whole prank brigade!"

"And I thought Yoshi was so innocent…" trailed Peach. "Luigi, too!"

"Well you're wrong," snarled Shadow, still trying to pluck pie out of his quills. "They are so dead!"

"Then allow us to help you," Toadette offered, holding a red water balloon out to Shadow. Picking up what she was putting down. Shadow sneered for so long that his canine teeth were _very_ prominent.

"Excuse me?" a new voice asked, arriving on the scene. The four turned to face her, seeing that she was armed with a pretty big water gun, which impressed even Shadow, and looking very smug. "I heard Shadow yelling so I figured Sonic crossed the line. Can I join in your plan?"

. . .

"There's no place like home…there's no place like home…" Luigi repeated to himself, rocking back and forth in his bed. Tails, who was tuning up his wrist communicator, gave Luigi a disbelieving look.

"No matter how many times you say that, you can't go to Kansas."

"Oh hush," sighed Luigi. "You'd be scared too if you knew he was coming…"

"Who, Sonic? I already told you-"

"No worse_. Shadow_."

"What? Shadow only goes after people if truly provoked-"

"I'm _beyond_ provoked," Shadow growled, kicking open the door armed with a bazooka-like weapon loaded with water balloons. Luigi screamed bloody murder and dove on the other side of his bed just as Shadow fired, five water balloons going everywhere and busting upon contact. Tails shouted as cold water not only drenched him, but his bed as well and sent him into a fit about having to change the sheets. Luigi was just on his knees with his head ducked down, praying that it would end soon.

. . .

"Hoo, hoo…" Knuckles panted, leaning against the door with his chest heaving up and down at a rapid pace. "When Sonic invites me to go pranking next time, remind me to punch him in the face for even suggesting it."

"Done and done," gasped Yoshi, sprawled out in his light green hammock and gasping for air. "Talk about cutting it close…"

"No kidding."

Suddenly, there was a banging coming from the other side of the door, a violent force trying to bust its way it. Knuckles held the door shut for as long as he could, but eventually it flung open and caused him to careen across the room. As he rolled dramatically along the floor, Amy, Peach, and Toadette jumped in, looking psychotic and hurling water balloons in every direction. Yoshi lapped up as many as he could, though for whatever reason they mostly seemed aimed at Knuckles.

"Argh, back off! BACK OFF!"

"Jokes on you now, isn't it?" cried Toadette, pelting him square in the head.

. . .

"Just listen to me will you?" Silver begged, pleading to Waluigi who was trying to go to sleep at this point.

"Why should I? You gave me a wedgie! And in front of Daisy no less!"

"She was totally in on it! And I'll do it again if you don't listen to me, man!"

Silver suddenly had Waluigi's undivided attention.

"Thank you. Now, we peeved Shadow off and he's going to be coming after us at any moment and some of the girls aren't very happy either, so if anyone breaks in during the middle of night, whip out your crowbar and-"

The door was kicked open, Shadow standing on the other side with a treacherous smirk pasted to his face.

"Here's _Shadow_," he cried, firing his balloon bazooka.

"I lived a decent life!" Silver cried as he took immediate cover under the bed. Waluigi had no idea what was going on until he was blasted right off his bed with a balloon to the knee and the face.

. . .

Daisy had grabbed her baseball bat and stood at the door, waiting for anyone to come busting in- though she mostly expected Shadow to blast it to pieces with his powers. She then realized Blaze was sleeping while listening to _her_ iPod, so Daisy ripped the ear buds out and aroused Blaze from her slumber.

"RRrrr…what's the big idea?"

"Why are you listening to my music without my permission? !"

"I rather listen to the song being sung by the people they are by, not your scratchy remixes."

Daisy looked offended. "I am _not_ that bad of a singer, and you'd better shape up since I'm about to be doomed any second now-"

"Like heck you are! You woke me up! Now feel the wrath of-"

"REVENGE!"

"ACK, IT REALLY IS SHADOW- oh wait, Toadette?"

"Pelt her!" Toadette ordered, Amy, Peach, and Shadow firing their ammo at Daisy, but not failing to miss Blaze as well.

"What in the world is going on? !" Blaze hissed, not enjoying being soaked. Drenched Daisy didn't seem to be basking in it either.

"Aw, come on! You guys are just poor sports!" Daisy exclaimed, swinging her bat and smacking one of the water balloons right back at the group. "It was all in fun!"

"Yack!" Toadette sputtered, the water ballooning quartet getting a taste of their own medicine. "Well…whatever. Even so, you're still not our number one target. Let's finishing making the rounds, you guys!"

"Yeah!" shouted Peach, Amy, and Shadow on their way out the door. Toadette followed them silently, while Blaze was trying frantically to remove balloon pieces out of her fur.

"Worst night ever…"

"Oh boy," Daisy whistled, hands on her hips. "May they have mercy on his soul..."

. . .

Shadow slammed the door open, not missing a beat as he rolled on the ground and fired mecilessly at his intended target. The target screamed and landed on the floor before complaining up a storm!

"Shadow!" the victim yelled, shaking a fist. "…You just soaked my winning lottery ticket!"

"Sorry, must've had the wrong room," Shadow lied to Wario, shrugging. "And that wasn't a winning lottery ticket- it expired yesterday."

"WAAAH-?"

Wario flipped the card over, and along with the smeared expiration date there was a water-logged sticky note from Sonic.

"WAAAH! Nobody cheats Wario out of a fortune!"

"Heh, if I wasn't so mad at Sonic, I'd totally thank him," Shadow hummed. Toadette then stuck her head in the door and barked at Shadow to get going.

**. . .**

Sonic nearly tripped over his own two feet as he stumbled back into his room, falling forward nevertheless and rolling into the side of Mario's bed. Mario, who was almost finished with his good book, looked up and saw Sonic grinning at him weirdly while his eyes were twitching.

"Um…did you ever find something to occupy your time?"

"Yes!" Sonic squealed, almost too instantaneous.

"What did you find to do?"

"Oh, you know…" Sonic stammered, struggling to get on his own bed. "…boredom has its way of making people do pranky things, heh heh…um, I'm going to go to bed now, so night!"

"It's only 9:13-"

"It's a good day for an early night."

"Isn't that the truth," snickered a voice behind the door, causing Sonic to wince and Mario to look puzzled. The door flew open, revealing Peach, Amy, Toadette, and Shadow as expected, along with Child. Her green water gun was about the length of her arm, with two blue bulges on either side for holding up to five gallons of water, along with a nozzle with ten different settings. Sonic noticed her turn it to 'deadly' and _gulped,_ but tried to stay confident anyway.

"H-Hey, guys…"

"Good thing it's April, Fool!" Shadow exclaikmed, tossing the first water balloon at Sonic and making directly contact.

"Why's there a group of angry water-ballooners in my room?" Mario questioned, glaring at Sonic.

"Seems Sonic here didn't completely follow my instructions," Child explained, drumming her fingers on the gun. She nodded her head to the quartet behind her. "Obviously, Sonic, these four have a grudge against you…"

"L-Let me explain," Sonic began desperately. "I apologized to Amy, we meant to prank Wario, _not_ Shadow, Peach's prank was completely Daisy's idea, and Toadette just can't take a joke."

"Hey!" exclaimed Toadette.

"Hmmm," Child pondered, her finger brushing against the trigger and making Sonic's heart leap into his throat. "Peach _did_ say she thought it was funny, Amy_ did_ discover she actually likes candied onions-"

"_Really?"_ Mario, Sonic, and Shadow guffawed.

"-the prank really_ was_ meant for Wario, with no intention for Shadow at all…and Toadette really _can't_ take a joke."

"Ugh, whatever," Toadette huffed, folding her arms.

"Guys, retire to your rooms for the night," Child ordered, to Sonic's relief and the other four's disappointment. Once Amy gave Sonic a long and dramatic goodbye, the room was cleared, and Sonic was safe again.

"_Whew,"_ Sonic finally breathed. "Thanks Child, that really-"

"Uh, you're still not off the hook." Child lifted the gun again and Sonic completely blanched. "Can't let five gallons of water go to waste, can I?"

"Sweet Chaos."

She fired the gun, the force of five gallons of water shooting out of a 'deadly' nozzle blasting Sonic into the opposite wall, somehow managing to completely miss Mario.

"Whoa! I can't believe she chose Brad over Melvin!" Mario gasped, quickly turning the page.

Once every drop of water was exhausted from the gun, Sonic collapsed back to the ground and moaned, with Child walking up and sticking an apology note on his forehead.

"Good night, you guys!" she called over the shoulder, lugging her water gun out the door. "See you in the morning!"

"Night," mumbled Mario and Sonic, though Mario's was in a disinterested tone and Sonic sounded much drearier.

"Well, that was an excellent read," Mario sighed, finally closing the book and placing it on the nightstand. He then turned to Sonic, who was meekly climbing into his bed sounding very distraught. "Sounds like you had a fun night."

"It was fun," Sonic said, a smirk slowly growing on his face. "And I regret _none_ of my decisions tonight."

"Well, that's your problem," Mario sighed, turning out the light. "At least you left me out of it…"

As soon as Mario rolled over, a rather loud farting sound emerged, and he heard Sonic snickering afterwards.

"What the-! A whoopee cushion? ! REALLY?"

"…"

"SONIC!"

"Heh heh, _good night_!"

True to his word, Sonic regretted nothing, and managed to sleep pretty well that night.

* * *

><p><strong>I really do have a water gun like that. 'Tis crazy! <strong>

**So, tell me how you liked it, favorite pranks, favorite moment, least favorite prank...and simply enjoy the rest of your April Fool's Day. ^^**


End file.
